lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SH: Temple of the Four Orders
'' Description: ''The Temple of the Four Orders is a place of magic and mystery... and sadly for Sir Thomas Rotheram and Ambassador Standish, a place for Lord Blackwood to carry out his crimes. When Standish bursts into flames and falls into his own carriage, will Blackwood and Lord Coward succeed in their plans to destroy parliament? Set Features Temple of the Four Orders features: *278 pieces! *Five minifigures - Lord Blackwood, Ambassador Standish as normal and on fire, Sir Thomas Rotheram and Lord Coward! *Secret office area with the four sphinx items! *Rotating wall to change Standish from normal to on fire! *Horse-drawn burning carriage for Standish with trap-door in the ceiling! *Blackwood's raven! *And the Sphinx! Parts of the Set Secret Office Sir Thomas Rotheram's Secret Office measures approximately 5.5 cm (2.25") wide, 7.5 cm (3") high, and 6.5 cm (2.5") deep. It features a coloured board at the back upon which sits Blackwood's raven, and the sphinx in front of it. It also has three flick-fire missiles above the shelf which work by moving and turning the black dial on the side. On the shelf is the golden plate and the four items that go in it - the bone of an ox, the hair of a man, the feather of an eagle, and the tooth of a lion. These are the four 'sphinx items'. This part of the set is based upon the secret office in Sir Thomas Rotheram's home. In the 2009 film, a secret door leads into it and the four items are discovered in the bowl. In the film, the raven does not land in the room but instead it lands on the windowsill. Also, the sphinx was not a statue above the shelf, but was to images of a sphinx set to the sides of the coloured board. The flick-fire missiles are for playability and resemble the magic that the Four Orders uses to protect itself. Rotating Wall The rotating wall area measures approximately 8 cm (3.25") wide, 6.5 cm (2.5") deep, and 10 cm (4") high. It features a rat at the side by a sewer-like pipe. It also features a golden wall with two diamonds above it, at the to of a set of decorated stairs. There is a feature using a Conical Wheel Block where, when the staff holding the flame is pulled forwards or backwards like a lever, the wall will turn fully to reveal Ambassador Standish on fire behind it. By standing the normal Standish on the other side and pulling the lantern, it will go from the normal Standish to him being on fire. This part of the set it based upon the scene from the 2009 film where Ambassador Standish prepares to shoot Lord Blackwood and bursts into flames. He was standing at the top of a flight of stairs in the film, although instead of a wall, he was in a doorway. There was a lantern to his left and a sewer-like grate can be very briefly seen in the side of the stairs during the scene. The rat is for playability purposes. Flaming Carriage The carriage, excluding the horse, measures approximately 9 cm (3.5") long, 6.5 cm (2.5") wide, and 7 cm (2.75") high. It features a horse and long reins at the front, with a driver's seat and whip hanging above it. There is a lantern attached to the reins. Inside the carriage is a red seat for Ambassador Standish and a small table with a glass and bottle, and a ball attached to the wall to hang the Ambassador's cloak from. There are windows at either end of the carriage and a smaller, barred window above the table. There is a trap door at the ceiling which opens when the dark grey brick on the back is pulled. The entire carriage is also covered in flames. The carriage is significantly smaller than Moriarty's carriage. This part of the set it based around the carriage that Ambassador Standish arrived in and falls into while on fire. In the 2009 film, he falls from a ceiling and smashes through the ceiling. The trap door resembles this. It also was quite small. In the film, it had a separate driver, but this has been excluded due to the size of the set. Characters Lord Blackwood 3.jpg|Lord Blackwood|link=SH: Lord Blackwood Ambassador Standish 1.jpg|Ambassador Standish (normal)|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Ambassador_Standish Ambassador Standish 2.jpg|Ambassador Standish (on fire)|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Ambassador_Standish Sir Thomas Rotheram 1.jpg|Sir Thomas Rotheram|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Sir_Thomas_Rotheram Lord Coward 1.jpg|Lord Coward|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Lord_Coward See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Themes